


The Aftermath (Miraculous Ladybug)

by FunkyThursday



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future, Ladybug - Freeform, Years Later, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyThursday/pseuds/FunkyThursday
Summary: Adrien and Marinette, disguised as Chat Noir and Ladybug, finally defeat their long term enemy, Hawkmoth. But at what cost?Years had gone by since the victory,and Adrien Agreste is back in Paris to face his past. Can he?





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just too much drama you guys.

Seventeen year old Ladybug and Chat Noir stood firm as their rival, Hawkmoth, attacked them with all he had.

  
As they dodged his constant blows of the villain he controlled, Ladybug cried out. “This is it Chat Noir! We need to grab the old man’s miraculous before he gets ours!”

  
“How do you expect us to do that my lady? He’s way over there, while we’re way over here **getting hit with llama spit!** ” Chat Noir wasn’t wrong. The Akuma attacking was llama themed. Acid spit powers. Couldn’t get any worse.. Right?

  
Apparently someone had ticked off another someone with a passion for llamas. This Akuma was getting revenge for a llama.

  
“Make your way to Hawkmoth! I’ll distract Drama-Llama!”

  
Ladybug ran to the west side of the battle grounds, and began yelling silly things to gain the Akuma’s attention as Chat Noir made his way east.

  
“Yes... Yes! My Akuma! Get her Miraculous!” He noticed someone was missing. “Wait...” Chat Noir did his best to sneak up behind Hawkmoth, but wasn’t sneaky enough.

  
“Aha!” Yelled Hawkmoth as he turned around swiftly, and grabbed Chat Noir’s raise hand, which carried his weapon. “Thought you could get the jump on me!?”

  
Chat Noir lowered his head shamefully. “No...” He then looked up at the villainess man with a smirk. “But she can.”

  
Hawkmoth turned around, only to feel a fist colliding with his face. Ladybug had already taken, and devilized the Akuma!  
“Chat Noir! Grab the Miraculous!” Chat Noir obliged to Ladybug’s order, and grabbed Hawkmoth’s Miraculous!

  
Suddenly Hawkmoth detransformed, and standing in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir was Gabriel Agreste.

  
“F-Father!?” Ignoring the vigilante, Gabriel grabbed the hand of Chat Noir, and ripped his ring off with one swoop of the hand! Chat Noir detransformed as well, only to become Adrien Agreste.

  
Out of shock of his father not only being Hawkmoth, but also being the number one criminal in Paris, Adrien wasn’t able to react in time. Gabriel quickly tried to crawl away with Adrien’s ring, but was stopped by Ladybug. “Oh no. You’re coming with me, old man.” She took the ring, and dragged him to the police, who were waiting outside the broken down building they’ve been fighting in.

  
After a few minutes of answering some questions for the police, Ladybug walked back into the old building to find Adrien.  
“Chat No-A-Adrien? Don’t worry. It’s me. Ladybug. I got your miraculous back.”  
“No body else is with you...?”

  
“Nope..”

  
Adrien came out from behind a pile of rummage. He walked to Ladybug slowly.  
“So... Chat Noir...?”

  
“Yeah.” He said blankly.

  
“And that was..?” She didn’t dare say it.

  
“Was my father.”

  
She detransformed in front of him.  
“Spots off, Tikki.”

  
“So-“ Adrien began.

  
“Yeah.” Marinette said, as if she knew what he was going to say. “I believe this is yours.” She gave him his ring.

  
“Y-yeah. Thanks. Please, give this to Master Fu.” Said Adrien, handing her Hawkmoth’s Miraculous.

  
Marinette nodded. “Will you be alright..?”

  
“I’ll be fine. I just.. I need to clear my head...” She nodded once more.

  
“Okay.. Be safe...” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, and ran off.

  
After standing in place for a few minutes, Marinette, who transformed into Ladybug, did the same.

  
That was the last time she had seen both Adrien and Chat Noir. It had been ten year since. Marinette thought about that day constantly. How Adrien was actually Chat Noir! How Hawkmoth was literally right under their noses, and they still couldn’t figure him out! And worst of all; how Chat Noir, her partner, and friend, and Adrien, the, what she thought was, love of her life, and friend, left her in one day for what she thought was forever.

  
During the ten years he had disappeared, Marinette did her best to stay busy. After going to her dream school, and getting her desired degree in business and her minor in fashion, Marinette decided to take over her beloved parents bakery.  
Sure, it was a lot to handle, but she enjoyed the nostalgic challenge. Her parents moved down the street, so the apartment was hers to keep!

  
Though she did not necessarily need to be Ladybug, Tikki did her best to do her part, and help with the bakery.

  
Alya and Nino knew about Adrien and Marinette’s alter egos after being told by Marinette months after the big fight ten years ago. They also discovered their own alter egos in the process.

  
Adrien was at the airport, looking at his ticket to Paris, France, as he rethought his hasty decision to leave in the first place. He missed his friends. He missed his home. But could he handle it? After all, there wasn’t much good that came with all the bad there.

  
He’d just have to find out for himself.  
It had taken him years, but he had finally saved enough money to travel home and find an apartment!

  
After his Father’s arrest, bankruptcy was a very overused word.  
Deciding that he couldn’t just be alone, Adrien used the money he had left to travel to America and find a job.

  
Feeling homesick, he decided he wanted to go to France again. But what would he say? What could he say? To Marinette about their identities, to Nino for leaving, to Master Fu for taking Plagg to America.

  
No.

  
He wouldn’t think about it now. He didn’t come all this way to turn back now.  


  
Adrien was going home.


	2. Too Far Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets emotional with his old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Drama.

It had been a long flight to Paris, but Adrien made it.

Getting off of the plane, he went to find a taxi that would drive him to meet his old friend, Nino. 

He had texted Nino a few hours ago, telling him to meet him at their old favorite place, Halley’s. It was a cafe that they use to study in all the time. Adrien hoped Nino would come, but he highly doubted it because of what he did to his friend.

The taxi pulled up next to the cafe, and Adrien paid him. Getting out of the car, with a backpack full of his things, and a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder, he walked into the shop.

“Welcome to Halley’s, may I help you- Adrien?” The older lady at the cash register smiled, her eyes were bright. She was Halley. Yes. The Halley that owned the cafe. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in ten years! Wow you’ve grown so much! How old are you? Twenty-seven? Wow! You’ve gotten taller!” Her raspy old voice sang.

“Hi Halley. Yeah.. It’s been quite awhile...” Adrien smiled shyly. “How’ve you been?”

“Me? I’ve been fantastic! Life couldn’t be better! How have you been? You must’ve gone through a lot since.. Well. Since.” She smiled.

“I’ve been alright.”

“Are ya here to stay?”

Adrien thought about it. He was stuck there unless he could make enough money to leave again, but that wouldn’t be for awhile.. So he guessed he was staying.. “I guess so.”

“Good! It’s not the same here without ya! Now have a latte! It’s on the house!” She gave him the latte, and Adrien obliged. 

“Thanks Hal. Really..” He smiled.

“Anything for my favorite young man!” 

Adrien nodded and sat down at one of the little tables. He waited and waited, but he didn’t see Nino anywhere. It was about ten minutes after three in the afternoon, which was when Nino should have come. Adrien was about to give up, but somebody walked into the cafe before he could react.

It was Nino! He looked so much older! He was a bit taller, and his hair was a bit longer. Just a tad. He wasn’t wearing his signature hat, or his headphones. He must have really matured. He wore an orange hoodie shirt, and ripped jeans.

He looked around, only to see Adrien sitting a few tables away, looking at him with the most guilty face. Adrien looked broken.

His hair was a sloppy mop of blonde, he wore a simple pink pocket shirt and blue jeans. He had old high tops on his feet.

He looked... Worn out.

Nino walked over to his table. He noticed the duffle bag and backpack that laid next to Adrien. He stood in front of the table, and spoke cautiously. “Hey...” He said.

Adrien looked at his hands, which were fiddling with each other on the table. His face was full of guilt. “Hi...”

Nino sat down in the chair across from Adrien. “So... Chat Noir huh...?”

Adrien looked at Nino with a surprised look. He figured Marinette told him, so he let it slide. “Y-yeah...”

There was a long silence.

“Why’d you leave?” Nino said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, with an even less comfortable conversation. “I get that Hawkmoth ended up being old Gabe, and it was hard, but you could have turned to us for help! To me... You left without saying anything. You just got up and left, leaving nothing but this stupid note.” Nino put the said note on the table in front of Adrien. It read ‘I’m sorry. I can’t stay here. I love you all. -Adrien.’.  
That was it. No goodbye. No hint. Just.. Gone..

“I know I was wrong to leave you all like that. I was only seventeen. I didn’t know any better. You’re right. My father being Hawkmoth was a lot to deal with. Physically and emotionally. I figured the only way to fix it was to leave and start new... I realized that I could have done the same thing here in France though...” Adrien looked at his friend, and down to his coffee. “I’m really sorry I left... I just want to see everyone again... To start over...”

Nino let a tear slide down his face, as he quietly pondered. Should he let Adrien back into his life? Should he forgive his former friend? He certainly could not forget. “... You were my best friend, Adrien. That was a privilege. For you, and for me. You broke our trust so that you could put a bandaid on your past. I need to know that you won’t flake on me, dude.”

Adrien looked up at Nino with a surprised look. “I won’t! I promise!”

“...” Nino was quiet, but eventually he spoke up. “You can stay with me and Alya. We have an extra bedroom that you can stay in until you can get yourself back on your feet. Don’t let me down, man.” Nino smiled.

Adrien returned his smile happily! “Thank you...”

“Now,” Nino stood from his chair. “no more of this drama crap. We aren’t teenage girls. Let’s go.”

Adrien chuckled at Nino’s need for life to continue, and stood up. Nino grabbed his duffle bag, while he carried his backpack.  
They walked out of the cafe. “See you later Halley.” Adrien waved.

“Goodbye, boys!”

Getting into Nino’s car, they began driving to the apartment. “A minivan? I would expect you to be the sport car type...”

“That’s what I had for awhile. This things new.” 

They stopped the car, and walked into the apartment.

Nino opened the door, going in before Adrien. “Alya! I’m back! I brought home something you might wanna see!” He called out.

Just then, Alya walked into the room holding her giant stomach! Adrien’s eyes were wide, and so were her’s. 

“Adrien!”

“Alya!?”

Alya ran over to him, giving him a bear hug. “You’re back!” Adrien obliged, and hugged her back.

“You..-“ He began, but was interrupted by his excited friend.

“Impregnated? Fat? Large? huge? Can’t fit into my own pants? Yeah. I get that a lot.” She laughed.

“You’re pregnant! For how long? Why did I not know this!”

“It’s been about six months.” She smiled. 

“Wow.” He gaped. “Congratulations I guess!”

“Thanks. Alya, Adrien’s staying for awhile. Can he stay in Tod’s room or..?” Nino looked to his wife for an answer.

“Tod’s room is fine.”

“Tod?” Adrien asked. Alya pointed to her stomach, and Adrien nodded. “Oh.”

“Follow me Agreste.” Nino said cheerfully, and Adrien obeyed.

“Are you sure you’re cool with me staying here? You know. With the baby and all...”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Nino opened the door to the room. “As long as you don’t mind the decor.” The room was covered in blue, Whit clouds, balloons, baby toys, you name it!

Adrien was touched... His best friend, a guy he left without a word, forgave him, and let him stay with him and his wife, just so that Adrien could stay there until he could find his own place.

He dropped his bag on the floor, and gave Nino a big hug! After leaving the hug, Nino gave him a sympathetic look. “You okay?”

“Yeah... I’m just... Thankful.” Adrien smiled.

Nino smiled as well. “I missed you, buddy.” 

“I missed you too..”

They walked out of the room to go catch up with each other some more.

Adrien was thankful. He was more than thankful. He was happy.


End file.
